


Sex in the suburbs, never was so good.

by louisdeepthroating



Series: Louis as a desperate housewife [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, M/M, Max Emerson is a model, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, slutty!Louis, yum yum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisdeepthroating/pseuds/louisdeepthroating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl doing his nails gave him a shocked expression "Are all men cheaters?" she asked with sadness in her eyes "Even the gay ones?" Louis looked at her, she looked so young and pretty. Life hadn't taught her anything yet.<br/>Louis thought his answer for a moment "Everyone is could be a cheater independently of his sex or sexuality; but there is one thing that you need to know, men cheat for the same reason that dog lick their balls... Because they can"</p>
<p>Or Louis is unhappily married and sleeps around, until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the suburbs, never was so good.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two hours please don't be so harsh.
> 
> MASSIVE TYPOS sorry about it.
> 
> Also Desperate housewives references and a clueless quote I think, and sex and the city quotes because that tv show was awesome.

If you asked Louis 10 years ago when he was 19 how he imagined his life in 10 years he would have said that working as a columnist for a big magazine or in an important newspaper; not married to a cheater business man that was never at home, trying to be the perfect trophy wife and living in the suburbs.

But that's exactly where he is now, standing in his doorstep listening to one of his neighbors ranting about the her book club and how lovely it will be for him to join them while he felt lube in his arsehole and thighs. As if. He may drive a suburban and go to tea parties with Zayn and Niall; but he refused to get more stereotypical.

"Jhyl I'm sure your club is lovely, but I really can't go, I have my agent full" And it was true, between his friends, real friends, love affairs, social interactions and husband he had his plate full.

"That's a shame dear, but anytime you got just go and you will be welcome" she was desperate, Louis could smell it on her. Yes, desperation has smell and is not a cute one.

"Sure thing Jhyl, bye" she said goodbye and Louis closed the door. She kinda interrupted him, he was fucking with the gardener, not that she could have known, but still. So rude.

"Where were we?" Louis asked as he entered the main bedroom. Max, the gardener, was still hard and waiting for him on the bed. He was so handsome and young, with blonde straight hair and light green eyes, and a strong muscled body. And a big cock, a big cock that he knew how to put on use.

"Louis come here babe, let me make you feel good" He said in a deep raspy voice.

And Louis let him.

He let him fuck him hard and fast, let him kiss him and touch him.

-

Louis lived for these moments of just sitting in Zayn's beautiful garden with his two best friend by his side and a cup of tea in his hand.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Zayn asked while pouring more tea into his cup.

"Um I don't think so, Gabriel is gonna take his new business partner or something like that tomorrow at the house for dinner, and I, obviously, have to play my role of dedicated clueless housewife" Louis said in a mocking sweet voice making his accent more thick.

Niall laughed "How is that you know when Gabriel cheats on you, but he doesn't have a fucking clue that you are fucking with his best friend, Mr. Crawford and the gardener" Niall and Zayn knew everything about Louis' life, even the ugly parts. 

"He has the biggest ego ever, it doesn't let him believe that someone would cheat on him" Louis said with a smirk and shrugging one delicate shoulder. 

"That gardener is like still illegal and you know his mom Louis. You shouldn't be sleeping with him" Zayn was right but Louis wasn't let him know that.   
"Honey, what's the point of being in the suburbs if you're not going to fuck a gardener?" Louis said with a fake indignant tone.

Niall snorted so hard that tea got out of his nose and even Zayn cracked a smile.

The thing was, Louis knew that he shouldn't be sleeping with Max; not because he was married or because Max was 19, 10 years Louis senior, but because he, Max, was taking this thing between them very seriously.  
Louis sighed and decided to tell his friends, they would end up knowing anyway and he needed an advice. "Actually, I think I'm breaking up things with Max" Louis said casually.

"Why?" Niall sounded almost sad "Is because of what Zayn said? He is a prude and we know it" Zayn was choking with his tea.

"I'm not a prude, I'm just highly selective" Zayn said stocking his nose out. He was not a prude per se, just very picky. But the guy was gorgeous, so in Louis opinion he had the right to be picky; the only bad thing about it was that they lived in the fucking suburbs, there wasn't any new people to chose or pick from. So in resume, Zayn wasn't getting laid any time soon. 

"Is okay Zayn, we are gonna be here with you holding your hand when your arsehole disappears for lack of use" Louis told him in the most serious voice he could muster at the moment.

Zayn was glaring at him and Niall was cackling "For your information, Louis, arseholes are meant to do more than fucking"

"Can we not, please" Niall asked still laughing a little"Let's just keep drinking tea and talking about Louis' promiscuity"

"How I was saying, I'm gonna break up things with Max because he is getting kinda boring, the other day he told me he love me, and he asked me to get a divorce. I mean this kid is really stupid if he thinks I'm leaving my idiotic husband that buys me everything I want to leave with him to live with his mother" Louis said rolling his eyes.

"Well he is a teenager Louis, and suddenly you came into his life, really hot, don't let that comment get to your ego, and older and experienced, teaching him all this things in bed that he never even though before. If you think about it, it was kind of obvious that he was gonna get a little crazy for you". Zayn said trying to be honest without sounding like he was reprimanding his friend, even if he was.

"Yeah you are right I hope he takes it well. I'm ending our thing tomorrow morning after he trim my bushes"

"That's how you call sex?" Niall asked.

Louis laughed while Zayn groaned. 

-

Max did not take things well, he cried and screamed asking what did he did wrong. He even got on his knees begging Louis to give him a second chance.

It was not a pretty thing to see but one gotta do what one gotta do.

After that Louis was so stressed out that he went to the spa to get the whole treatment, he was in the middle of a manicure when Gabriel called him. Louis considered for a minute not answer but then thought against it.

"Lo?" He asked in what he hoped was a sweet voice.  
"Louis baby, remember the guy I'm doing business with? Harry Styles?"  
"Oh yeah the one that is coming for dinner at our house?" Louis hoped he was canceling, he didn't feel like going home to put on a fake smile for his husband and his dumb ugly associate.

"Yeah that one, he is taking his right hand with him so please make sure that there is spot for another person?" Louis rolled his eyes.

"Of course sweetie don't worry, are you taking Brody with you?" Brody was his husband's best friend and one of Louis lovers. He could hear the voice of someone else telling him to hang up, someone too young to be working with him, someone with a voice too slutty to work with lawyers; Louis knew about being slutty, he was the biggest slut in high school and he was very popular in college if you know what I mean. 

"No he is not coming, listen I have to go, bye. I love you" Louis hung up.  
"Can you believe it that that dickhead tells me he loves me when he is with one of his whores" Louis said huffing "I had never said that I love him while I'm cheating on him or had my lover by my side or inside me" Louis said indignantly.

The girl doing his nails gave him a shocked expression "Are all men cheaters?" she asked with sadness in her eyes "Even the gay ones?" Louis looked at her, she looked so young and pretty. Life hadn't taught her anything yet.

Louis thought his answer for a moment "Everyone is could be a cheater independently of his sex or sexuality; but there is one thing that you need to know, men cheat for the same reason that dog lick their balls... Because they can"

-

The dinner room was lovely, the food ready and he looked hot, like smoking hot, he wasn't one for modesty he knew when he looked good, and tonight was one of those times. He was still feeling a little down for the whole Max drama, so he was balancing things looking good.  
How they say, you have to look your best when you are feeling your worst.

The doorbell rang and Louis hear Susan, their service girl, who was also his biggest confident, bedsides Niall and Zayn, open the door.  
He heard voices and immediately put a fake bright smile on his face.

Gabriel went straight to him and put a hand on his waist the other one on his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Louis tried to not grimace.

Gabriel put away and turned to present him his company.  
Louis eyes went wide when he saw the two men in front of him because they weren't old or ugly. Actually the whole way around.  
"Love this is Harry Styles, my possible new associate" Gabe said but all Louis could heard was the thump thump of his heart that apparently now was in his ears.  
Louis could only stuck his hand out to salute the piece of man that he had in front.

He was tall, even taller than Gabriel and his friend, his skin was milky and his lips plump, he had his curls under a ridiculous hat and his fashion sense was horrid, Louis could see various tattoos on his chest and part of his stomach thanks to his unbuttoned long sleeved shirt, his eyes were dark green and were dead set on Louis's. 

But what had Louis nervous was the way he moved, the way he was standing in his hall, like he owned the place. This guy was imposing and dominant. Louis felt shivers.  
Harry took his little hand in his enormous ones and then brought it to his lips and planted a kiss on it never breaking the eyed contact. 

if this was just another guy Louis would have rolled his eyes or make a witty remark. But this guy was making him feel dizzy so he kept his mouth shut.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Louis, I have to say that I found you lovely" and okay wow this guy was bold, he was still holding Louis's hand and was looking him in the eye while saying things like this in front of Gabriel, his future possible business partner and Louis's husband. Louis was a little hard already.

Gabriel cleared his throat and started talking "Um Louis this is Liam Payne, he works with Mr. Styles at his buffet" he put a hand on Louis's lower back and tried to move him away from Harry, but Harry wasn't having it.  
He put his hand on Louis's waist just in the most pronounced part and gently moved him in front of Liam.  
"Louis this is my best friend and right hand Liam" Liam was giving his friend weird looks and Louis was just lost feeling hot on the spot where Harry's hand was resting on his waist.

"Oh nice to meet you" Liam Payne was a hot guy, totally Louis's type, muscled, tan, good face even better body. But after seeing Harry, Louis just didn't have it to even think of flirt with him. 

Gabriel cleared his throat again and Louis finally came back. "Um we should get going to the dinner room, dinner is ready" Louis said while he tried to walk away from Harry even if it was the last thing he wanted to do, just for the sake of the dinner going well and Gabe firming with Harry's buffet. Because hey, if Gabe's business were fine , Louis was.

-  
When they came into the dinner room where the plates where set already, he went straight to the chair on the left of the head of the table and pull the chair out for Louis to take a sit. Louis did.  
Then he took the sit at the front of the table, on the spot that Gabriel always sat on.  
Louis could see how annoyed Gabe was but he didn't said anything. Liam sat on Harry's right and Gabe bedside Louis. 

They immediately started talking about business and all that shit that Louis didn't care; when he felt Mr. Styles' hand made it's way up his thighs. Louis tensed while he thought what yo do. One look into Harry's eyes full of lust and he knew what to do.  
He looked into his eyes and smirked while he opened his legs to give him more room to touch.  
Harry smiled and let his hand made it's way up to Louis's inner thigh and let it rest there.  
During the whole dinner nobody noticed that Harry kept a hand under the table and that the blush never left Louis's face; and if they did nobody said anything.

When dinner was over Gabriel suggested to move to business in his studio.  
"Aren't you coming Louis?" Harry asked him.  
"No, I'm gonna let you make your work thing. I think I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." he shake Liam hand telling him it was a pleasure meeting him, and the went to shake Harry's hand but again he took his hand and brought it to his lips, planting a small wet kiss on it. 

Louis didn't even spare a second glance to his husband and immediately went to their room.

-

Louis was in the bathroom taking a bath with bubbles and rose scented salts when he heard the door opening. He opened one eye, and then both wide open when he saw Harry leaning on his bathroom' doorframe.  
"Mr. Styles! What are you doing here? Are you lost?" Louis said playing dumb.  
"Cut the shit Louis" Harry said with intense eyes, making his way to the bathtub. He stopped right in front and then grabbed a fluffy white towel waiting for Louis to stand up so he could wrapped him.  
Without thinking it too much Louis stand up letting Harry see all his body, he shivered but not for the cold hitting his body; he shivered because of the feeling of Harry's eyes roaming his body.  
"You are so beautiful babe, look at you, look at that tight little body" Harry said while his hands started wandering all over his body, he put his hands on Louis dainty waist and then let them down until they stopped at Louis plump ass and started kneading the meat there.  
Louis whimpered and Harry let go of his ass and took the towel again wrapping his body with it. Louis stepped out of the bathtub and let Harry guide him out to the bedroom.  
"Where are they?" Louis didn't know what Harry was thinking, but anyone who saw them together in this situation after Harry's flirting would think the worst. And they would be right but, still.  
"Don't worry he is drunk and Liam is gonna keep him in the studio" Harry said shushing him and dropping the towel off his body.  
Louis wanted to play hard for a little, but then Harry was kissing his neck wetly and his big calloused hand was on his cock.  
Louis was a moaning mess and started thrusting his hips on Harry's hand, they were dry but they burned just right.  
"Go to the bed, lay on your back and spread your legs for me princess" and Louis did, he put his head in the pillow and put his legs open for Harry to see everything he wanted.  
Harry still was all clothed, and Louis could see the enormous bulge on his tight jeans, it looked painful.  
Harry crawled on the bed between Louis's legs and put his mouth on Louis cock, just letting his hot breath hit the head of his dick. Louis was moaning waiting for him to do something, anything.  
Then he gave a chaste kiss on the head, and another one below, and then other on the spot where his dick and his balls connected and the Louis thought finally, but not Harry didn't keep going down, he started kissing his inner thighs, and then he stopped.  
Louis put his head up to see what was happening. His hair was already messy and his cheeks were red tinted and his eyes glassy.

"What are these?" Harry said pointing to the lovebites on Louis's thighs, just where Harry had started kissing.  
Louis was lost of words, because why was Harry angry, they have just met today and Louis was married and Harry was probably too; it was hard to tell, he had a lot of rings on his fingers.   
"And don't give the bullshith your husband did it, because he doesn't seem the type. So tell me princess, who gave you these" Harry hissed gripping tight Louis's thighs.  
Louis shouldn't find this as hot as he did, Harry jealous possessive behavior had him hard and leaking.  
"It was one of my lovers" Louis murmured, he wasn't going to lie, he just wanted to be over with the chat so Harry could fuck him.  
"One of them, princess how much lovers do you have" He asked looking at Louis in the eye. Louis squirmed uncomfortable, he didn't want to talk about it with someone he just met, specially if that someone was between his legs.  
"Um, like three, well two because I broke up things with the one that gave me these today in the morning, and the other two are just a once per month thing" Louis explained. He didn't see Brad all that much without his husband and Mr. Crawford was a married man who could only have quickies on his lunch hour, sometimes.   
"Mmm" Harry hummed "You're not seeing them again, understand? If you are horny or want some company you call me ok? Me and no one else. I would kill whoever dared to touch you, you are mine now" Harry told him looking straight into his eyes.  
"Yes Harry, just yours" it was a fucked up situation, but Louis just wanted to get laid and if Harry wanted him to be his, who was Louis to denied him.  
"Ok, cleared that, now let me make you feel good" Harry said starting to kiss his left thigh, but then he started biting and the licking and kissing, he repeated the process in every single lovebite making new ones. Bite, lick, kiss.  
When he was satisfied with that one thigh, he started with the other one, making the same.  
Louis couldn't do anything, he was just there whimpering and moaning. He didn't even touched his cock, he knew better than to do that.  
After that Harry took each one of Louis' arse cheeks on his hands and put them apart "Such a pretty little hole" he murmured and then Louis felt it, the warm wetness of Harry's tongue lapping at his entrance. His hand made its way to Harry's head, and he just let it rest there.  
Harry started to alternate between licking around the rim and lapping at the entrance. Louis could feel his hole fluttering, aching to be filled.  
Harry must have thought the same thing because after some minutes of him licking, biting and kissing his hole, he finally slipped his tongue in.  
Louis let out a string of courses mixed with Harry's name when Harry started fucking him with his tongue; in and out, slow and steady.  
After some time Louis was feeling his thighs trembling and his stomach tightening. He was about to come when Harry stopped; Louis could have cried in that moment, he actually let out some tears, but he would never admit that.

Harry got out of the bed and stripped out of his clothes and got back to bed.  
"How do you want it? On your back or on your belly? Or you wanna ride me? Comon princess, tell daddy how do you want it" Harry was talking on Louis's ear and he could feel his hot breath making him squirm, and at the word daddy he felt his cock give a twitch.  
"On my back daddy, I wanna see you" Louis said breathless.  
"Good choice princess" Harry praised "Where's the lube?" he asked.  
"I'm ready daddy, please just fuck me already" Louis didn't care he was begging, he wanted to come and he wanted to come now.  
"Nuh uh princess, let daddy take care of you properly, I don't wanna hurt you. Now tell me, where's the lube?" Harry said sweetly while he kissed Louis behind his ear.  
"On the night stand to your right, second drawer" he had it memorized by now. Harry put out the bottle, it was almost empty but it was enough for the night.  
"You use this a lot right?" Harry said angrily. Louis just nodded his head.  
"Daddy should punish you, but thus is our first time together and I wanna spoil you my pretty princess" Louis whimpered at Harry' words, he had never had a man calling him princess; and he did slept around. He heard Harry open the lube bottle, and next he had a finger circling the rim of his hole, then Harry let it in, in a slow soft motion. He quickly added a second one, cause let's be honest, Louis could take it.  
Harry started thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis, loving the way he felt around his fingers, tight and hot. He added a third finger and curled them inside of his princess brushing the tip against his prostate making him jump a little a moan louder. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out hitting Louis's spot while Louis laid there panting.  
Then Harry put his fingers out of him and grabbed the lube again to pour on his cock when he heard his princess's voice.  
"Aren't you going to wear a condom?" he asked with his eyebrows frowned cutely.  
"No, I you to feel me. Is there a problem with that?" Harry retorted.  
"Well yeah, I don't know you and I had never had sex without protection" It was truth; he slept around but he did responsibly.  
"Not even Gabriel?" Harry asked skeptical.  
"Not even him, he doesn't like it messy" Louis explained.  
"Well I love it messy. I we are not gonna use a condom, you are gonna feel me and I'm gonna fill you, yeah?" he said while coating his cock with enough lube. Louis only nodded. Honestly, he was ready to fuck, he didn't care anymore.  
Harry smiled at him and then positioned himself at Louis' entrance, he rubbed the head of his cock on his hole for a moment and then entered him with a swift movement. Louis moaned and held onto Harry's strong broad shoulders "So big, so big, move please, I can take it, I like it fast and hard" Louis said talking fast and kinda slurry.  
Harry started to pound into him hitting his spot every time, hard and fast like his princess requested. He took a moment to appreciate Louis' beauty, with his hair everywhere, a blush covering his sharp cheekbones and delicate button nose. In the moment he saw his picture in Gabriel's office he knew he had to had him.  
Louis's little uh uh indicated Harry that the man was close to his orgasm, which was great because Harry himself was really close too. To intensify Louis's orgasm Harry put his massive hand flat over Louis pelvis and put a small amount of pressure, and then a little more making Louis start to sob chanting I'm gonna come I'm gonna come; when Louis got louder he pushed a little more making Louis come screaming his name and painting his stomach and chest white. And then after his princess was satisfied Harry let go coming inside of his princess, filling him with his warm come.  
They were both breathing hard and when Harry pulled out of Louis with a wet filthy sound, come started to make his way out of Louis, a sensation that he had never felt before, being filled and having the warm substance making its way out of him. Harry put two fingers inside of him again making him whimper because he was getting oversensitive, but he didn't said anything, he let Harry move his fingers inside of him.  
Soon Harry pulled the fingers out, covered in come and took them to Louis's lips "Lick them clean, I want you to know how your man tastes" was this man even real? Louis got the fingers in his mouth and started sucking them eating all the cum, it was sweet which mean Harry was a health freak.  
"Taste delicious" Louis murmured looking him in the eye.  
"Good thing that you like it, cause you are tasting it a lot in the future. You are mine now princess"


End file.
